Of Strawberries and Sugar Cubes : L Lawliet
by Kyo92
Summary: My 1st story on here : Cause I is a noob to this website L X OC


"Ryuuzaki-Kun, this isn't going anywhere

"Ryuuzaki-Kun, this isn't going anywhere!" Nakani cried out. It was late and the only people still in L's hotel room were; Watari, Light, Mr. Yagami, L and herself.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Mr. Yagami asked. L waved a dismissing hand. Both Yagami men walked toward the door. Nakani didn't even need look up to know they were gone.

"Maki-Chan." L said. Referring to her codename.

"Yeah?" She sighed aggravated.

"Anything new?" He asked. She sighed,

"No. Nothing."

"Watari-San?" L asked; he never even turned around to greet the older man, simply stared at the laptop screen in front of him. Watari shook his head. Nakani turned to look at the twenty-five year old. He was four years her elder, yet he held a childish innocence to him. Nakani glanced over to the young man sitting on the couch on the other side of the room. His legs were drawn up to his chest and hands placed on his knees. Nakani smiled, despite herself, as she watched his toes curl around the edge of the couch. L was quite a unique individual. Beside the man sat a piece of half eaten strawberry shortcake. His fork hung out of his mouth.

"Ryuuzaki-Kun. I'm going to call it a night." Watari said. L nodded. Watari was in the room next door to his anyways. The conjoined room door shut.

"It's just me and you tonight then, Maki-Chan." L said not taking his eyes off of the video he was analyzing.

"I guess so." Nakani said as she shuffled the papers she was looking at back into the manila envelope. She walked over to the couch where L sat. L looked up as she approached.

"Come, sit." L scuttled over and patted the spot next to him. Nakani gratefully took the spot. She felt almost nervous being so close to the notorious L. True they had been working together on the Kira case for months but it seemed as though they had never been alone together. Nakani tried to focus on the screen that was set before her, but her gaze shifted to the young man that sat beside her. He mesmerized her. L seemed to catch her gaze.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, placing his thumb to his lip, a habit he had when he was thinking.

"Not at all." Nakani smiled. She took a strawberry from a bowl on the table. L followed her fingers with his eyes as she poked the red berry into her mouth.

"That was mine." He said rather childishly. Nakani smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Here." She said reaching into the bowl and pulling out another strawberry. She turned so she was facing L and popped the ripe berry into his mouth. L seemed a little startled at her actions.

"Maki-Chan..." He trailed off. "Never mind." Nakani shrugged and grabbed a sugar cube from the can.

"Strawberries and sugar cubes?" She giggled.

"I like sweets." He said picking up the fork that had been abandon on the table, and holding it the awkward way he normally did, with his thumb and forefinger, he took another bite of the strawberry cheesecake. Nakani reach over and scooped the plate away from him. L cocked his head to the side and looked at her funny. The fork hung from the side of his mouth once again.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as his treat was stolen from him.

"Open." She said motioning to the hunched back form of a young man. He reluctantly opened his mouth and Nakani took her finger and pinched off the end of the cake and plunked it into L's mouth. L looked slightly confused as Nakani removed her fingers from his mouth. She giggled at his expression. Why did she feel this way when she was around him?

"Nakani-Chan..." L said. This startled Nakani considering that L had never used her real name.

"Hai?" She asked. What happen next even surprised L, himself. L found himself hunched forward and kissing Nakani. When they broke apart a heavy blush was spread across Nakani's face and L responded,

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me-" He was cut short as Nakani pressed her lips against his. She pulled his shoulders forward. The feeling she had been denying the whole time was love. She was in love with the famous detective, L. What they didn't know was that another team member watched them from his door. Watari smiled and shut the door that conjoined his room and L's...


End file.
